Kaito Momota
|height = 184 cm (6' 0") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |birth_date = |chest_size = 90 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 74 kg (163 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi =22.1 |blood_type = O |likes = Decorative plants NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Occult NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = New Blast Off! |fate = Died due to chronic disease |status = Deceased |relatives = |affiliation = Gifted Inmates Academy |previous_affiliation = |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Ryōhei Kimura}}Kaito Momota (百田 解斗 Momota Kaito) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. Kaito is the Ultimate Astronaut (超高校級の「宇宙飛行士」 chō kōkō kyū no “uchū hikō-shi” lit. Super High School Level Astronaut). Appearance Kaito has spiked purple hair that's grown out both at the top and bottom of his head and a short goatee. His eyes are a warm lilac. He also has a slightly tanned complexion. Kaito wears a tee shirt with a red design resembling a half of a face or a mask, on top of that he wears a long sleeved dress shirt with a breast pocket. On this shirt are black buttons which are currently not in use. On top of that, he wears a long, purple overcoat with a galaxy design inside it. However his coat is never worn properly, instead, Kaito wears his left sleeve and leaves the right side of the coat to drape over his shoulder. He wears purple pants matching his coat which are rolled up over his ankles. Kaito wears grey slippers with a strange, cloudy pattern. In his promotional art, he's featured his entire coat draped over both of his shoulders, no slippers, and a mysterious pipe that resembles . Momota Fullbody (00).png|Kaito's full appearance. Personality Kaito is an energetic person with a passionate heart, who lives for dreams and romance. He believes you need to take risks for the sake of your dreams and should't limit yourself. Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016.Due to his clichéd hot-blooded spirit and his document falsification he could pass the astronaut examination. It proves that he is smart, so one of the more promising points of the game is showing how he will use this characteristic power of him. He is also described as a reliable older brother. Official Blog Day 18. He has been described as an interesting and amusing person. He is heavily implied to be a comical character, sometimes having very over exaggerated expressions and reactions. In the casino, Monokuma can also tempt him to keep sinking his money into the slots, which implies that he could be gullible or easily addicted. Being the Ultimate Astronaut, he harbors a great longing to go to space, which appears to be his dream. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Astronaut History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Kaito is famous for becoming the first teen to pass the astronaut exams. However, in reality he hasn't even passed the test, lacking the required college degree and thus cheating his way through using false documents that he got from an acquaintance. Once he was found out, he was allowed to stay on as a trainee thanks to being an interesting and amusing person of talent. Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016.He hasn't been to space yet, but he harbors a great longing to go.Momota's profile on the official website. Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Epilogue Demo - Class Trial Ver. Kaito is first seen inside the cafeteria along with Tenko Chabashira and Himiko Yumeno. When Kaito reveals he was cheating to become an astronaut trainee, Kaede Akamatsu becomes concern at him. Relationships Gifted Inmates Academy Maki Harukawa Shuichi Saihara Kaito feels eased and relaxed during the class trial in the demo because he knows that Shuichi, guided by his talent as the Ultimate Detective, will eventually discover the truth. Momota relies on Saihara. Miu Iruma Being the two loudest and outspoken characters, they get into disagreements. These disagreements can cause them to throw insults at each other. During the ''Danganronpa V3 demo, Miu calls Kaito a "flower-garden brained idiot." Because these two can get emotional, both can end up losing their tempers, with Kaito scaring Miu in the end. Quotes *“Famous even in space, I'm Kaito Momota! The Ultimate Astronaut that crying children long for!” *“If you don't do absurd sound things, your dreams will always stay dreams!” *“You have no limits if you don't set them yourself.” *“If you don't take risks, your dreams will stay dreams.” *“I mean, culprit, dude, don't go hiding yourself. Come out and surrender like a man!” *"If you do your hardest with the impossible, it will change into a possibility!" Trivia *His given name, 解斗 Kaito, means "absolution of the Dipper constellation" - somewhat matching his space-related title. *His last name, 百田 Momota, means "one hundred rice paddies". *Kaito, along with Kiibo and Maki Harukawa, was one of the first new characters revealed for Danganronpa V3 in November 2015. However, their names and talents weren't revealed until ten months later in September 2016. * In his promotional art Kaito is featured with a pipe which highly resembles Kiseru, a Japanese smoking pipe used for smoking kizami, a shredded tobacco product. ** It's worth noting that the smoking age in Japan is 20 years old. Meaning that Kaito may be engaging in underage smoking or is older than the rest of the cast similarly to Yasuhiro Hagakure. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Executed